


Love (and How to Swing It)

by Lucy112235



Series: ETN Highschool AU [3]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gabbie’s a matchmaker, High School AU, Jessandrea is underrated, Jesse and Andrea are homies, Lighthearted, Shipping, So is Tim, So is Tyler, its literally only T because there are mentions of alcohol and drugs, per usual, this is my new otp lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 14:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy112235/pseuds/Lucy112235
Summary: Where Jesse and Andrea are besties and are the only ones who can’t see that they are clearly soulmates.Luckily, we’ve got our three neighborhood shippers to help.





	Love (and How to Swing It)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stellage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellage/gifts).

> For my lil Jessandrea buddy, Stella. I love you dude. Or somethin.

It’s clear that Jesse Wellens and Andrea Russett are soulmates.

Well, clear to everyone but them.

Gabbie doesn’t understand how the two haven’t figured it out. They’re always talking and pointing finger guns at each other and calling each other whatever the hell a “homey” is. They sleep at each other’s houses like every Friday night. 

_ How are they not together? _

Literally. They’re both dumbasses who do dumbass things (Jesse more than Andrea, but still) and they’re both equally chaotic. Jesse’s always playing pranks, Andrea’s always getting high, and they’re basically besties. It doesn’t make any sense.

Normally, Gabbie doesn’t really talk to Tyler Oakley  _ or  _ Timothy DeLaGhetto, but they were both notorious for setting up people (Her and DeStorm for Tyler and Oli/Eva and Matt/Lele for Tim), so she turns to them with this particular dilemma. 

_ Hey guys,  _ she texts over their group chat that she set up.  _ I need your help. _

Tyler responds almost immediately.  _ What for? _

Gabbie quickly responds.  _ I need help setting up Jesse and Andrea. _

Tim’s message soon pops up.  _ Setting up? Jesse and Andrea? Well, Jesse’s my homey, so… _

_ What the hell is a homey?  _ Gabbie’s text reads.

_ Like, “hey, dude!”  _ Tim responds.  _ “That’s my homey right there!” _

_ How do you intend to do this?  _ Tyler’s text says.

_ I’ve got a plan. _

It’s 3:10, which means Andrea’s got five minutes until school ends, when she and Jesse are probably going to get high and watch a movie. She drums her fingers on her desk, and Jesse looks at her with that smirk, the way his lips curve up into a knowing smile. Like he’s got something up his sleeve.

_ What are we doing later?  _ he mouths. 

_ Movie,  _ she mouths back from three desks over.

_ You’re gonna get high, you know that?  _ he smirks again. 

_ Shhh.  _ She presses a finger to her lips. He knows her too well, and she knows it. Jesse’s her best friend, the homey, her dude. It’s a pattern, really. Every Friday night. Pizza. Movie. A prank or two. It’s comforting. She doesn’t get tired of it. She maybe never will.

After school’s over, he grabs his backpack and Andrea grabs hers, and they head towards her car. DeStorm, Gabbie, and Tim all give weird looks in his direction, but he ignores it. Tim and Gabbie are both shippers, so maybe that’s it? He doesn’t know. Doesn’t care. Andrea’s his homey, his best friend, not his, like, girlfriend or something.

She starts up the car as he hops into shotgun. They’ve got homework to do and probably should do that, but instead, she turns up the radio and belts the songs, her voice clear and beautiful, because hell she’s a better singer than he is. 

“Comin in Hot” by Hollywood Undead plays, and she smirks at him, knowing it’s his song as they drive down the winding road. She’s still half-rapping, half-singing and she nudges him to join in, and after a well-timed shove, he begins to belt out the lyrics too. The windows are down and the crisp October air brushes across his face and they grin widely at each other, knowing they’ve done this many times before and they’ll do it again many times. They’re only juniors. They’ve got a lot more time before college. He never wants this to stop.

After watching basically every horror movie in Andrea’s collection (which is a lot), the two sit on the couch, Andrea rambling about this random dog she saw in the park.

“And then the dog went ‘mooooo!’” she’s laughing deliriously. “And then he flew away, and saw Taylor Swift on a yot, and then this hot dude from Pokémon Go came and brought the dog cow to a café.” She laughs again. “What was I talking about?”

On one hand, Andrea drinking a  _ little  _ too much of her mom’s vodka was probably not the best thing in the world. “Dude, you’re drunk.”

“Hmm?” She falls against him, her head curled under his chin. “No I’m not.”

“Yes, you are,” Jesse chuckles, propping her up. Her eyes are close to closed, but she rubs them and she stares at him, eyes wide and bright and awake.

“Bro, I think I love you.” she’s delirious. She’s got to be delirious. It’s 3 AM. She’s got to go to bed.

He grabs her hand. “Homey, you need to go to bed. You’re really drunk.”

“I’m serious.” She stares at him, intensity in her beautiful brown eyes and  _ shit did I just call her beautiful? _

She’s his homey. His best friend. He’s too tired to think this through, but somehow inside his dumbass heart, he knows her loves her.

“I love you too.” It’s a whisper, and he like never says that, ever. 

“You’re a dumbass,” she whispers, leaning against him again, her head on his shoulder.

“You are too. And I love you for it.”

Andrea’s obviously exhausted, and soon, she’s out cold, snoring on his shoulder, but he doesn’t mind too much. All this feelings shit is weird as hell, but maybe she’s more than a homey. 

After a couple days, they’ve finally come up with their plan. It’s perfect. It will make  _ sure  _ that Jesse and Andrea  _ finally  _ get together. Gabbie waits by her locker, and DeStorm walks up to her, putting his arm around her shoulders. Jesse and Andrea are across the hall by their lockers, talking and laughing, and she locks eyes with Tim, signaling for the plan to be set in motion. Suddenly, without warning, Andrea kisses Jesse, a small peck on the lips, and soon he kisses her, and her expression turns to shock as her eyebrows furrow.

_ Did I miss something? _

DeStorm looks equally confused and grumbles something under his breath. Whatever it is, whatever happened, she’s having an inner celebration that they’re together, though it really freaking sucks that they spent so much time coming up with that plan and it was all for nothing. 

Tim groans and turns on his heel, probably going to get Matt and Lele back together, and Gabbie sighs. This high school is so crazy. 

It’s crazy, in a good way, though. She’s got her friends. 

She’s happy here. That’ll never change.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know what this is


End file.
